Korxann
Korxann is a Toa of Ice and member of the Toa Magnum. Biography Korxann came into being on Metru Nui shortly after the Matoran Civil War, being tasked with running errands for the workers who repaired the Knowledge Towers. Eventually he advanced to become an assistant for the astronomers, learning much about the art and dreaming of one day becoming one himself. When Dume became Turaga of Metru Nui, Korxann was promoted to his dream-job and spent night and day at his post, charting the movements of the stars in order to decipher the prophecies of the Great Spirit. During this period, Korxann gained the acquaintance of Arxtann, relying on the Ta-Matoran to provide him with quality lenses. During the Toa-Dark Hunter War, he took refuge in the Coliseum with the other Matoran until the Dark Hunters were defeated. Afterwards, Korxann returned to his job, becoming something of an expert in his field. He continued in his work until Makuta Teridax imprisoned the Matoran of Metru Nui. When the Toa Metru awakened the Matoran from the pods they were held in, Korxann remembered nothing just like everyone else. Discovering he had no talent for hunting, Korxann returned to his occupation as an astronomer, charting the stars with Nixie of Ga-Koro. During the next thousand years, he met his friends Arxtann and Natru. When Takua summoned the Toa and Kopaka arrived at Ko-Koro, Korxann began taking more of an interest in the affairs of the island, becoming a messanger between the Ko-Koro and the North March outpost. When the outpost was attacked by Makuta Teridax's infected Rahi, Korxann escaped the carnage but got himself lost in the wastes. He was rescued by the hermit Kantai and sent back to Ko-Koro in time to celebrate the victory at Kini-Nui. During the Bohrok Wars, Korxann spent his time on Mount Ihu, searching the skies for answers to why the swarms were invading Mat Nui. During this time, he saw something move inside the Red Star, but dismissed it as an impurity in the lense. After Takua became the seventh Toa and defeated Makuta Teridax, Korxann aided his village in building boats for the return to Metru Nui. Upon their return, he spent his time relearning all the lost information inside the damaged Knowledge towers, begining an index to be used by future scholars. When the Toa Nuva awakened Mata Nui and Teridax took over, he was captured before he could flee to the archives and confined to Ko-Metru. Eventually, he linked up with a group of Matoran who were attempting to artificially create Toa Stones and helped further the project. On the final day of the experiment, he and six other Matoran met in a secret laboratory on the outskirts of Ga-Metru to see if their labors would bear fruit. Something went wrong in the equipment and everything exploded, leveling the lab and exposing all six Matoran to elemental energies, transforming them into Toa. They are Korxann, Toa of Ice; Natru, Toa of Water; Terhetti, Toa of Earth; Marnd, Toa of Stone, Luatu, Toa of Air; and Arxtann, Toa of Fire. Powers and Abilities As a Matoran, Korxann possesed a natural resistance to cold and wore a powerless Kanohi Ruru. As a Toa, he can manipulate ice and command freezing energy with precision. Often utilizing it in unique ways. His Kanohi Volitak gives him the ability to sneak around undetected, avoiding even the most clever security measures. His Frost Axe channels his power and gives him greater control over its use. He is smart, quick-thinking, and corageous, a worthy opponent to meet in battle. Personality and Traits Korxann has always been eager to learn. He desired knowledge almost for its sake, but was also willing to share it with others. He is rather awkward in social situations, never knowing quite how to respond in certain situations. But get him started on the latest theories and soon you'll know about as much as the one who created it. Korxann is eager to please and always seeks to earn the respect of his friends, but sometimes he feels that it isn't always enough, that there's always somethign more he could do. When he became a Toa, this thought became a greater burden to him, becoming his drive to better improve himself and those around him. Trivia *Korxann appears in The Seeds of Doom